Because i love you
by kang jiki
Summary: 'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?" ALWAYS HAEHYUK STORY
1. Chapter 1

Because I love you

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Kang Ji (eum.. saya numpang eksis)

and other( seiring berjalanya cerita)

Sinopsis:

'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD yang emang takdir tidak bisa dihilangkan, OOC, abal dan geje pakai banget

Tidak suka, ya udah jangan dibaca. Oke ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir. Sekarang waktunya berangkat sekolah. Sekolah yang membosankan, penuh dengan tugas yang merepotkan tapi aku bersyukur akan itu. Di sana aku bisa bertemu lagi denganya, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Selama setengah bulan tidak bertemu, membuatku merasa ada kekosongan di hati. Aku mengeratkan tali sepatu bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan. Hehe mian, saking semangatnya aku jadi lupa. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong haseyo Lee Kang Ji imnida, umurku 18 tahun. Sekolah di SMA saphire kelas 3. Yeoja manis dengan sejuta imajinasi. Hehehe narsis. Tapi itu menurut penilaian orang lain lo?

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Aku tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja bersurai platinum sedang menyandar pada gerbang sekolah sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia sibuk melihat jam tanganya, sampai tidak menyadari aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"HYUKKIE OPPA!" teriakku bersemangat. Namja platinum berkulit seputih susu ini terlonjak kaget. Langsung memberiku death glare gratis. Aku hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "annyeong Hyukkie oppa"

"Kang Ji... kau selalu mengagetkanku!" kata namja bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk oppa mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Kyaaaa' membuat kadar kemanisanya bertambah. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku, membuatku dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Tuhan jangan lagi, jantungku berhentilah menggila? Jangan sampai Eunhyuk oppa mendengar detak jantungku ini? aduh Lee Kang Ji pabo!

"Kang Ji-ah! Nan bogosipeso... jeongmal bogosipeso" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil terus mengeratkan pelukanya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta saat ini waktu dihentikan? sungguh aku sangat bahagia.

"nde oppa, nado... nado bogosipeso" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk oppa melepas pelukanya, lalu menjitak kepalaku.

"ah, appo oppa! Kenapa dijitak yeoh?"

"itu balasnya karena kau jahat padaku!"

"jahat? Kok bisa?"

"tidak memberiku kabar selama liburan! melupakan oppa yeoh? Aish menyebalkan"

"hehehe mian oppa, jeongmal mianhae? Aku sangat sibuk saat liburan, mian"

"aish.. kau sama seperti Donghae! Aku merasa tidak dianggap lagi"

"bukan begitu oppa, aku benar-benar sibuk? jangan marah, jebal?" aku memasang puppy eyes andalanku. Hahaha Eunhyuk oppa tidak akan tega melihatnya, lihat saja!

"ah, nde..nde sudah jangan bertampang seperti itu! Menyebalkan"

"eum tapi oppa sudah memaafkan aku kan?"

"aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu Kang Ji-ah! Tapi jangan ulangi hal itu ya? Beri oppa kabar, supaya oppa tidak khawatir, nde?" Eunhyuk oppa mengusap rambutku. Oh jangan bilang wajahku merona sekarang.

"nde, oppa... gomawo?"kataku gugup. Eunhyuk oppa tersenyum, lalu mengandeng tanganku.

"Kajja kita masuk kelas"

"HEI TUNGGU!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang kami. Suara khas, yang aku hapal diluar kepala.

"yaa ikan amis, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu?" kata Eunhyuk oppa sambil berkacak pinggang. Namja yang dijuluki ikan amis itu tersenyum menunjukkan angelic smilenya.

"hehehe, annyeong Kang Ji-ah, annyeong monkey"

"diam kau ikan amis! Namaku Eunhyuk pabo!"

"sudah-sudah kalian ini... annyeong Hae oppa" aku tersenyum, namja tampan bersurai brunete, bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini mengusap rambutku.

"hahahaha nan bogosipesoyo duo Lee!" ujar Donghae oppa sambil memelukku setelah itu memeluk Eunhyuk oppa. 'BLUSH~' benar kan? tanpa Donghae oppa sadari wajah orang yang dipeluknya sudah bersemu merah seperti itu. Eunhyuk oppa mengalihkan tatapanya, lalu menjitak kepala Donghae oppa.

"kenapa kepalaku di pukul Hyuk?" tanya Donghae oppa tidak terima.

"mungkin karena angin"

"aish kau ini!" Donghae oppa mencoba memukul Eunhyuk oppa yang terus mengelak.

"kalian ini seperti anak kecil! Kajja kita masuk kelas" aku merangkul lengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa. Kami saling tersenyum, berjalan beriringan ke dalam kelas.

…haehyuk…

Kalian pasti heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Cerita singkatnya seperti ini, aku, Hae oppa dan Hyukkie oppa adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Karena kami selalu bersama, orang-orang memanggil kami dengan nama Lee brothers. Sebenarnya sejak Hae oppa memperkenalkan Hyukkie oppa padaku, aku langsung menyukainya. Yah bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi saat kelulusan SMP aku tahu sebuah rahasia yang menyakitkan.

Dulu Hyukkie oppa sering menatap Hae oppa secara diam-diam. Baik saat pelajaran maupun istirahat. Kami selalu satu kelas, makanya aku tahu. Hae oppa terkenal sebagai namja playboy yang suka yeoja seksi berdada besar. Dia sangat populer. Hyukkie oppa adalah teman kecil Hae oppa, mereka tetangga sejak Hae oppa yang dari Makpo pindah ke Seoul. Dia adalah siswa biasa yang tertutup dan dingin. Hanya padaku dan Hae oppa dia bisa tersenyum dan bercanda. Dan aku, yeoja ceria yang memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin karena perbedaan sifat yang membuat kami menjadi sangat akrab.

Dulu hatiku sangat sakit saat mengetahui Hyukkie oppa menyukai Hae oppa apalagi dia tidak normal. Tapi, melihat ketulusan Hyukkie oppa, aku jadi berlapang dada dan ingin membantunya. Mungkin cintaku sudah terlalu besar, sampai aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Rasanya hatiku sakit melihat mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Seperti saat Hae oppa sakit, saat itu aku dan Hyukkie oppa sedang menjaganya.

#flasback on

Kang Ji duduk di samping tempat tidur Donghae sambil membaca komik. Dia menatap jam dinding berulang kali.

"kemana perginya Hyukkie oppa? Katanya mau ketoilet kok lama sekali" karena penasaran Kang Ji pergi mencari namja penyuka susu srawberry itu. dia berjalan keliling rumah sakit, tapi tetap tidak menemukanya. Sampai dia berhenti di sebuah ruangan khusus doa. Dengan ragu Kang Ji mendekati ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang namja sedang bersimpuh di altar. Suaranya yang lirih dan penuh air mata membuat Kang Ji terdiam di tempatnya.

"tuhan hiks... tolong lindungi Hae? tolong lindungi orang yang aku cintai hiks…" Eunhyuk terus berdoa tidak memperdulikan kaos v neck yang di pakainya mulai basah."berikan dia kesembuhan tuhan hiks... hiks berikan dia kesembuhan? Bahkan jika perlu tukar saja dengan nyawaku tuhan.. hiks aku rela... hiks.. aku mohon tuhan"

#flasback off

Saat itulah aku tahu perasaan Hyukkie oppa sebenarnya. Lalu setelah kami duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2, aku berani bertanya padanya.

#flasback on

Eunhyuk menatap jendela kelasnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae bermain dengan tim basketnya. Kelas yang di huninya sepi mengingat sudah jam pulang sekolah. tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Eunhyuk untuk menonton latihan Donghae. Yeoja manis yang dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu mendekati namja pemilik surai platinum ini. dia menepuk pundak si namja, membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"Kang Ji! Selalu saja mengangetkanku!" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"hehehe habisnya oppa terlihat asik, apa sih yang oppa tonton" Kang Ji menatap jendela samping Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum saat mengetahui Donghae mendrible bola.

"menonton Hae oppa yeoh? Pantas"

"aku, aku hanya kagum dengan tubuhnya! Dia bisa bermain seperti itu, kalau aku pasti sudah tepar"

"hahaha makanya buang semua susu strawberry itu, dan ikut bermain bersama Hae oppa"

"ani, aku kan payah dalam olahraga"

"Hyukkie oppa, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kang Ji ragu. Eunhyuk mengangguk imut "kuharap Hyukkie oppa bisa jujur, ingat! Kita adalah sahabat, aku tahu saat Hyukkie oppa berbohong"

"iya, mau tanya apa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Hyukkie oppa menyukai Hae oppa?" tanya Kang Ji, Eunhyuk langsung menyemburkan susunya, membuat bangku depanya basah.

"kau-kau ini bertanya apa sih Kang Ji! Aneh sekali" ujar Eunhyuk gugup. Kang Ji tersenyum kecil.

"oppa tidak usah bohong, aku tahu! Memang mulut oppa bisa berbong tapi mata oppa tidak!" hening, Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela. Dia menatap Donghae lagi.

"apa perasaanku salah? Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa merasakanya pada Donghae, padahal jelas-jelas kau juga sahabatku"

"oppa..."

"kalau semua tahu tentang perasaanku, pasti mereka akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku menjijikkan, termasuk Donghae" Eunhyuk merosot, sekarang dia tertunduk dilantai dengan air mata mengenang di pipi. "Donghae pasti akan memusuhiku, tidak menganggapku sahabatnya lagi, aku tidak ingin orang tahu tentang perasaan bodohku ini, aku takut di jauhi oleh sahabat-sahabatku! Kau hiks kau juga sekarang hiks menganggapku menjijikkan kan Kang Ji, IYA KAN?!" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan kepala diantara lututnya. Kang ji tersenyum miris, menahan air matanya. Dia mendekati Eunhyuk, memeluk tubuh kurus itu, menyalurkan kehangat yang dia punya.

"Kang Ji-ah, hiks hiks.. apa perasaan yang kupunya ini salah? Padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya?" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Kang Ji mengusap punggung ringkih itu.

"oppa jangan berpikir seperti itu? Semua perasaan tidak ada yang salah, mereka murni dan suci turun ke hati, oppa hanya perlu menjaganya" kata Kang Ji mantap. Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap sahabatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kang Ji tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata Eunhyuk. "oppa jangan menangis nde? Kang Ji tidak akan menjauhi oppa, walaupun oppa tidak normal!"

"jeo-hiks hiks jeongmal?"

"nde, kita sahabat jadi hanya karena masalah seperti ini Kang Ji tidak akan menjauhi oppa" Kang Ji tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. "baru kalau oppa mengambil es krim pisangku, aku akan marah!" mereka berdua tertawa di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

#flasback off

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Mungkin tekatku saat ini adalah memdekatkan Hyukkie oppa dengan namja pabo itu. Kalau aku lihat sepertinya mereka saling mencintai tapi Hae oppa saja yang tidak menyadari perasaanya. Dasar ikan makpo!

"Kang Ji-ah kenapa sih?" tanya Hyukkie oppa sambil menempelkan telapak tanganya di dahiku.

"apa'an sih oppa?"

"dari tadi melamun terus, sampai bel istirahat bunyi tuh? Dengar kan?"

"hehehe mian, kajja kita kekantin, aku traktir susu strawberry deh!"

"jeongmal?" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"nde kajja!" seruku. Eunhyuk oppa segera mengandeng tanganku, berlari kekantin yang mulai ramai.

'tuhan sudah mengaris semua takdir dan masa depan.. kalau oppa bersamaku mungkin dia tidak akan bahagia, karena aku tidak akan bisa menemani oppa untuk selamanya'

#Kang Ji POV END

.

Tbc

.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I love you

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Kang Ji

Sinopsis:

'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD yang emang takdir tidak bisa dihilangkan, OOC, abal dan geje pakai banget

Tidak suka, ya udah jangan dibaca. Oke ^^

Wkwkw disini saya numpang eksis

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini kelas 3-2 sedang mengadakan olahraga renang di kolam belakang. Ini kali pertama mereka melakukanya. Tampak seorang yeoja kuncir kuda tengah asik berkumpul dengan siswi lain. Sampai mata coklatnya menemukan sosok namja yang dia tunggu.

"Hyukkie oppa!" serunya sambil berlari kearah namja bersurai platinum itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengajak Kang Ji berdiri bawah pohon. "oppa sakit?" tanya Kang Ji, yang dibalas gelengan singkat. "eum kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi oppa menutup dada?"

"aku malu Kang ji-ah" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah merona.

"malu? Malu kenapa oppa?"

"a-aku malu, baru pertama kali aku keluar rumah tanpa memakai baju seperti ini" yeoja berpipi chubby itu tertawa mendengar jawaban si namja. "kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"hahaha habisnya oppa lucu sih! Namanya aja renang, masa oppa mau pakai jas hujan"

"bukan begitu, maksudku aku mau pakai kaos dan celana olahraga, bukan malah porno seperti ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil melihat keadaanya yang topless memperlihatkan perut dan pinggang rampingnya serta celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha berkulit seputih susu itu. Kang Ji tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini.

"oppa ada-ada aja! Lihat semua juga memakai baju renang yang sudah ditentukan" kata Kang Ji sambil menunjuk gerombolan siswa yang berkumpul di dekat kolam renang.

"aku tetap malu Kang Ji-ah! Sudahlah, aku izin sakit saja"

"lo, jangan oppa! Kalau oppa tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini nilai akan dikurangi! Oppa mau?"

"ta-tapi…?"

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kajja kita juga berkumpul" Kang Ji mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk mendekati kolam. Eunhyuk yang malu hanya bisa menunduk dan menutupi dadanya dengan satu tangan. "nah duduk disini saja! sambil menunggu guru kita bisa bermain air! Kurasa ini tidak dalam" mereka duduk ditepi kolam lalu mencelupkan kaki ke sana sambil menggoyang-goyangkanya. Dengan sengaja Kang Ji menyiprat air ke wajah Eunhyuk.

"yaa jadi basah Kang Ji-ah"

"hehehe salah sendiri ada disitu"

"kau menyebalkan! Sini aku beri pelajaran" Eunhyuk membalas cipratan Kang Ji. Begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka basah. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk diam, membuat Kang Ji menghentikan permainannya. Dia menatap arah mata Eunhyuk dan menemukan seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang duduk dikerumuni yeoja. Mereka tertawa sambil berusaha mendekati si namja tampan. Dengan ragu Kang Ji melirik Eunhyuk.

"oppa…." Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya si namja manis sedang asik dengan dunia lamunannya. "oppa" kali ini dia menyentuh pundak si namja. Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"wae Kang Ji-ah?"

"oppa baik-baik saja?"

"hah? Memang apa yang terjadi denganku?" Eunhyuk tersenyum tapi Kang Ji tahu bahwa senyum lebar itu hanya palsu. "sudahlah! Oh iya, beruang sepertimu apa bisa renang?"

"yaa monyet! Berhentilah memanggilku beruang"

"hehe, um bagaimana kalau panda"

"oppa~ itu kan sama aja!" kata Kang Ji sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Eunhyuk tertawa lalu mengusap rambut yeoja ini.

"semuanya harap berkumpul! Ada tugas dari pak Shin" suara itu otomatis mengintrupsi semua siswa untuk baris. Eunhyuk dan Kang Ji berdiri hendak berbaris tapi entah sengaja atau tidak salah satu sisiwa menyenggol tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terlepeset dan jatuh ke kolam. Kang Ji yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

#Kang Ji pov

Oppa! Hyukkie oppa, bagimana ini aku tidak bisa berenang?

Aku melihat Eunhyuk oppa timbul tenggelam didalam air, aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan selain meminta tolong. Kolam yang aku kira pendek ini ternyata sangat dalam. Tidak ada yang berani berenang di kolam ini selain pak pelatih.

'BYURR~' aku mendengar suara seseorang melompat kedalam kolam. Aku kaget saat tahu yang menceburkan diri adalah Hae oppa. Dengan lincah dia berenang, mendekati Hyukkie oppa dan membawanya ke tepi.

"Hyukkie-ah bangun? Hyukkie" panggil Hae oppa, saat ini entah kenapa aku tidak ingin berada di antara mereka. Selain masih adanya factor cemburu aku juga merasa asing.

Wajah Hae oppa terlihat sangat khawatir. Mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika kejadian itu menimpaku atau yang orang lain. Aku yakin hanya pada Hyukkie oppa dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Dan, jika diperhatikan mereka berdua tampak serasi, hanya mungkin mereka terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan perasaan masing-masing? Tuhan… Apakah aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka?

Aku menatap papan tulis dengan malas. Kapan pelajaran ini akan berakhir, aku ingin cepat pulang, bukan untuk pulang kerumah aku ingin menjunguk Hyukkie oppa dirumahnya. Setelah kejadian kemarin Hyukkie oppa tidak masuk. Membuatku sangat menghawatirkanya. Tapi kalau aku perhatikan bukan aku saja yang khawatir. Yah mungkin Donghae oppa juga. Walaupun dia hanya diam dan menanyakan Hyukkie oppa padaku dengan nada biasa tapi bagiku itu berbeda. Tatapannya jelas terlihat kalau dia menghawatirkan Hyukkie oppa. Bukanya aku sok tahu dan asal tebak, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk merasakan perasaan orang.

'TENG TONG TENG' huft… akhirnya bel menyebalkan itu berbunyi. Aku bergegas mengemasi buku ke tas dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumah Hyukkie oppa. Rumah bernuansa putih ini tampak sepi, tanpa banyak pikir aku mengetuk pintu kayu ini. Keluarlah yeoja paruh baya berambut pendek hitam. Aku tersenyum membuat yeoja ini juga tersenyum.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapaku.

"annyeong Kang ji-ah, mau menjenguk Hyukkie ya?" tanya ahjumma, eomma dari Hyukkie oppa. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "masuklah, dia ada dikamar"

"nde, ghamsamnida ahjumma" aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Tanpa mengetuk aku langsung masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna baby blue ini.

"Hyukkie oppa annyeong!" seruku saat melihat dia duduk menyandar di tempat tidur sambil mengelap ingusnya. Kasihan Hyukkie oppa, wajahnya sampai merah karena demam.

"ah Kang ji-ah, annyeong" sapanya. Aku segera duduk di samping tempat tidur Hyukkie oppa.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, oppa?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok Kang ji-ah! HUACHIM" dia mengambil tisu lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"tidak apa-apa kok masih bersin" kataku yang dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa. Aku mengeluarkan 4 buku dari dalam tas. "ini salinan catatan pelajaran hari ini"

"waah kau baik sekali, Kang Ji-ah! Tumben yeoja malas sepertimu mau menulis catatan"

"malah ngejek! Ya uda tidak ku pinjami!" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipi. Hyukkie oppa tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku.

"mianhae, hehehe jangan marah dong! Entar ndak imut lagi lo?" kata Hyukkie oppa sambil menoel pipiku. "gomawo Kang ji-ah" aku tersenyum sebagai balasan. Oppa benar, kalau bukan karena oppa, mungkin aku tidak akan repot-repot menulis catatan. Bagiku menulis catatan atau mendengarkan guru didepan kelas tidak ada gunanya. Yang terpenting bisa mengerjakan ulangan dan mendapat nilai baik. Itulah pemikiranku dan Donghae oppa. Diantara kami bertiga pun hanya Hyukkie oppa yang paling rajin dan pintar.

'clek~' pintu kamar terbuka. Aku dan Hyukkie oppa menoleh mendapati ahjumma membawa nampan berisi berbagai makanan ringan.

"Kang ji-ah makanlah! Jangan sungkan nde?" kata ahjumma dengan senyum lima jarinya. Aku mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"eomma mau kemana? Kok sudah rapi?"

"eomma mau mengecek café dulu, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" tanya ahjumma yang dibalas anggukan Hyukkie oppa. Setelah ahjumma pergi Hyukkie oppa kembali sibuk dengan tisunya. Aku meminum ice lemon tea sambil melihat foto Hyukkie oppa dan hae oppa di taman bermain setahun yang lalu.

"Hyukkie oppa" panggilku yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas. "tadi Donghae oppa menanyakan keadaamu lo?" tuh, kan Hyukkie oppa langsung menghentikan kegiatan tisunya dan beralih menatapku.

"Donghae menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Hyukkie oppa tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk. Lama dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "yah tentu saja menanyakanku bukanya aku sahabatnya, ini juga akan terjadi jika kau yang sakit"

"tapi mungkin saja itu karena dia khawatir pada oppa, bukan sebagai sahabat"

"Kang ji-ah, jangan membuatku salah paham yeoh? Aku tidak mau merasa jatuh saat sudah melambung tinggi" katanya dengan raut wajah sedih. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal.

"oppa jangan seperti itu! Kenapa oppa tidak optimis"

"optimis dengan hal yang tidak akan terjadi? Kang ji-ah, aku terlalu takut untuk berharap lebih! Seperti ini saja sudah cukup"

"oppa tidak tahu kan, kemarin saat oppa tenggelam Hae oppa yang menolong" kataku mencoba membesarkan hati Hyukkie oppa. Mata Hyukkie oppa terbelalak.

"benarkah? Bukanya pak Shin yang menolongku?"

"pak Shin sedang rapat, jadi dia menyuruh anak-anak berkumpul dulu! Kemarin oppa terjatuh di kolam yang paling dalam, tidak ada yang berani di kolam itu, hanya Hae oppa yang langsung menceburkan diri dan membawa Hyukkie oppa ke tepi" jelasku. Wajah Hyukkie oppa langsung bersemu merah. "dan oppa pasti tidak tahu, bahwa Hae oppa yang memberikan napas buatan"

"MWO?"

"tidak usah bertampang seperti itu oppa, aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya"

"Kang ji-ah jangan bercanda! Tidak lucu tau!"

"aku tidak bercanda oppa, jelas-jelas Hae oppa menciummu!"

"sudah Kang ji! Jangan bicara lagi?"

"hahaha wajah oppa kenapa? Demam lagi ya?" kataku sambil menoel pipi Hyukkie oppa. Dia memukulku dengan guling, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka monyet yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "hahaha oppa malu yeoh?"

"diamlah Kang Ji!"

"eothoke? Apa Hae oppa mencuri ciuman pertamamu? Benarkah?"

"Kang ji, aku bilang diam!"

Begitulah sampai sore aku terus bercanda dengannya. Inilah salah satu yang aku sukai dari Hyukkie oppa, dia polos dan baik. Membuatku jadi ingin menjahilinya dan pastinya ingin dia bahagia. Dan aku akan berusaha mewujudkanya.

_skip time_

"Hyukkie oppa aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah jangan membayangkan ciuman itu, nanti ahjumma pikir oppa demam parah lagi"

"Kang Ji-ah~ aku bilang sudah, kenapa kau suka sekali menjahiliku! Dasar beruang!"

"hahaha, oke-oke aku pulang dulu ya oppa, annyeong" aku membuka pintu rumah sambil melambaikan tangan. Hyukkie oppa membalas lambaikanku.

Aku melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna. Omo, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa waktu. Sedang asik melangkah sambil bersiul mataku tidak sengaja melihat Hae oppa yang berjalan berlawan arah denganku. Reflex aku langsung bersembunyi di balik gang kecil. Aku melihatnya sampai dia berhenti di depan rumahnya. Hae oppa membuka pagar rumah, tapi langsung berhenti dan melihat rumah Hyukkie oppa yang berada di sampingnya. Hae oppa melangkah mendekati rumah yang didominasi warna putih itu. Aku terus melihatnya, bahkan aku bisa melihat keraguan di wajah Hae oppa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu berjalan kembali kerumahnya.

Kenapa Hae oppa sampai ragu seperti itu? Melihat tingkah Hae oppa yang seperti ini aku tidak salah kan kalau mengira Hae oppa juga menyukai Hyukkie oppa? Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikanya?

.

Tbc

.

Gomawo untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca fanfic teraneh ini dan gomawo untuk reviewnya…. Pasti happy ending karena saya tidak bisa membuat sad ending hehehe… gomawo~

See you next chap….


	3. Chapter 3

Because I love you

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Kang Ji

Sinopsis:

'brothers lee', itulah julukan 3 sahabat dekat, Hyuk, Hae, dan Ji. Semua berubah saat mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. 'salah satu dari kami harus mengalah, dan itu adalah aku' "aku menyukaimu? saranghae"/ "nado saranghae.."/ "mianhae... jeongmal mianhae oppa"/ "Kang Ji... kenapa kau meninggalkan oppa sendiri, wae? Wae?"

Warning: yaoi/BL, AU, EYD yang emang takdir tidak bisa dihilangkan, OOC, abal dan geje pakai banget

Tidak suka, ya udah jangan dibaca. Oke ^^

Wkwkw disini saya numpang eksis

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pagi ini cuacana sangat cerah. Tapi tidak membuatku merasa senang. Di kelas yang ramai karena tidak ada guru ini aku memilih menopang dagu sambil mendengarkan music dari ipad putihku. Coba kalau ada Hyukkie oppa, pasti kelas tidak akan membosankan seperti ini? Aku menatap kebelakang, melihat Donghae oppa yang sedang asik bercanda dengan kelompoknya. Yah, semenjak kelas 3 Donghae oppa lebih suka berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang sama populernya seperti dia. Jarang dia bersama dengan ku dan Hyukkie oppa. Mungkin hanya saat-saat tertentu saja. Aku jadi teringat betapa sedihnya Hyukkie oppa melihat perubahan Hae oppa. Dia merasa menjadi namja yang membosankan, sampai Donghae oppa tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Untungnya permasalahan itu sudah selesai dengan permohonan maaf Hae oppa, dan janjinya yang tidak akan melupakan Lee brothers. Tapi nyatanya apa, Hae oppa tetap saja memilih berkumpul dengan kelompok populer itu! Apa sih yang dibanggakan dari sekelompok namja tebar pesona dan yeoja menor berdada besar? Igh…

Dasar, seharusnya namja seperti Hae oppa itu di pukul pakai tongkat kera sakti, supaya lebih pendek dan tidak seenaknya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku saat melihat Hae oppa melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Enak-enak menggerutu seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku reflek menatapnya.

"Heenim waeyo?" ucapku saat melihat namja bersurai coklat sebahu dan berparas sangat cantik duduk disampingku. Dia tersenyum dan menyerahkan selembaran berwarna biru. "ini apa Heenim?" tanyaku sambil meneliti kertas itu.

"bacalah, mungkin itu bisa membantumu" katanya lalu berjalan pergi. Maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran Heenim. Nama aslinya Kim Heechul tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Heenim. Banyak siswa yang mengatakan bahwa Heenim itu gila dan autis, ada juga yang mengatakan Heenim bukan dari bumi melainkan alien planet mars. Tapi bagiku Heenim bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak mau siapa pun mengganggu hidupnya dan menggoyangkan pendiriannya. Dan aku curiga kalau Heenim tahu semua rahasia di kelas, mungkin juga tentang Hyukkie oppa yang menyukai Donghae oppa. Entahlah hanya Heenim dan tuhan yang tahu.

Aku menatap selembaran ini. Judul diatasnya perkemahan di kaki gunung. Hei… ini kan acara tahunan disini. acara umum yang tidak wajib diikuti. Tunggu… kenapa Heenim memberikan ini padaku? apa jangan-jangan….

#Kang Ji pov end

…haehyuk…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Saatnya SMA sapphire ocean untuk pulang. Tampak Donghae sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil menunduk. Sepertinya namja yang dijuliki angelic smile ini sedang berpikir. Terlihat dari kerutan didahinya. Saat langkahnya sampai di pertokoan, Donghae berhenti. Dia menghembuskan napas, menatap toko kue yang sangat terkenal disana. Namja bersurai brunette ini menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Perasaan aneh ini selalu muncul! Padahal dulu aku tidak pernah merasakanya" gerutu Donghae, setelah itu dia kembali menatap toko. "hanya mengunjunginya kenapa aku bimbang? Bagaimana pun dia kan sahabat dekatku!" Donghae memantapkan hatinya dan masuk kedalam toko.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu karyawan. Donghae memandang kue-kue beraneka rasa dan bentuk yang terpajang di etalase. Setelahnya dia menunujuk dua kue berwarna merah jambu dan kuning.

"saya pesan ini"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Donghae tersenyum menatap kue-kue cantik itu.

_skip time_

Saat ini Donghae berada di depan rumah sahabat kecilnya, Lee Eunhyuk. Kebimbangan itu muncul lagi, membuatnya terus berjalan mondar-mandir.

"argh… aku kenapa sih! Tinggal mengetuk pintu dan menemuinya, kenapa bisa sesulit ini?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Donghae menaruh kotak kue itu di atas meja teras lalu berjalan pergi.

Dia masuk kedalam rumah, dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak memperdulikan sang eomma yang menatapnya bingung. Namja berwajah tampan ini menyibak sedikit gorden kamarnya yang menghubungkan langsung dengan jalan dan tentunya rumah Eunhyuk yang berada tepat dihadapanya. Dia terus memperhatikan rumah itu, sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu rumah. Namja bersurai blonde, dengan kulit seputih susu keluar dari sana. Terlihat wajahnya yang pucat, dan tidak bertenaga. Namja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu sedikit terkejut menemukan kotak kue di meja. Dia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Matanya tampak berbinar melihat isi dari kotak. Namja pemilik gummy smile ini menatap kiri kanannya dan menautkan alis saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Donghae tetap memperhatikanya. Entahlah, seperti ada sebuah magnet kuat yang menariknya untuk tetap menatap namja berwajah manis itu. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan sekitar, matanya tetap focus disana. Sampai akhirnya sahabat kecilnya itu memilih kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"apakah aku mulai gila?" tanya Donghae pelan.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk memilih masuk sekolah. Dia langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat Kang Ji saat namja berwajah manis ini berada diambang pintu kelas. Eunhyuk balas memeluk yeoja tomboy ini.

"huwaaa aku sangat merindukanmu, oppa" kata Kang Ji sambil mencupit kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat namja pemilik gummy smile ini mempautkan bibir.

"appo Kang Ji" gerutu Eunhyuk membuat Kang Ji tertawa puas. Setelah itu dia menatap sekitar mencari si ikan, alis Donghae. matanya menemukan sahabat childishnya itu sedang tidur di pojok kelas. Kang Ji segera mengandeng Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae. Eunhyuk yang tahu maksud Kang Ji hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Hae oppa! Hae oppa!" panggil Kang Ji sambil menggoyang bahu namja yang tumben-tumbennya tertidur di kelas itu. "HAE OPPA!" teriak Kang Ji kesal, tepat di telinga si namja. Membuat Donghae tersentak dan jatuh dari kursinya. Dia merutuki siapa yang seenaknya membangunkannya. Matanya menemukan dua orang, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya menatap namja bersurai blonde yang terus menunduk disamping yeoja kuncir kuda ini. "woi Hae oppa! Kok malah melamun sih?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menjitak kepala Donghae.

"aish… kau itu bisa tidak sih bersikap lembut?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri. Kang Ji menggeleng dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"oppa sih, tumben sekali tertidur dikelas? Tadi malam begadang ya?" tanya Kang Ji santai. Namja penyuka ikan ini terdiam, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jawaban sebenarnya. Bahwa alasan dia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Eunhyuk. "malah ngelamun! Oppa tidak lihat, Hyukkie oppa sudah sembuh! Dia masuk" kata Kang Ji sambil menyenggol bahu Eunhyuk. Namja pendiam ini mendongakkan wajah. Membuat matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Donghae. Mereka kembali terdiam, dengan perasaan aneh. Kang Ji yang melihatnya menautkan alis. "oppa~ Hae oppa!"

"hah iya?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"oppa tidak mau memberi selamat pada Hyukkie oppa?"

"oh, i-iya eum… akhirnya kau sembuh juga? Eum.. ka-kami semua khawatir" kata Donghae gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"mianhae… aku membuat kalian khawatir"

"oh ti-tidak apa-apa! eum… jangan lupa traktiran karena kau sudah sembuh" kata Donghae dengan cengiran khasnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mereka kembali menunduk. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Donghae melirik namja bersurai blonde itu.

"oppa pertanyaanku belum dijawab kan? kenapa si populer tertidur di kelas?" pertanyaan Kang Ji membuat Donghae mendongak, dan langsung mengacak rambut yeoja penyuka warna abu-abu ini, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Membuat Kang Ji memberikan deathglare padanya.

"itu bukan urusanmu, adik kecil! Hehehe"

"heh enak saja! Aku sudah besar tahu"

"benarkah? Tapi dadamu masih rata! Jadi kau belum bisa dikatakan dewasa"

"igh… enak saja! Aku hajar baru tahu rasa!" mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran. Membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

…haehyuk…

"hari ini kita jadi jalan-jalan kan?" tanya Kang Ji entah yang keberapa kali. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menatap papan tulis. "yeey… asik sudah lama sekali Lee brothers tidak jalan-jalan bersama! jangan lupa Hyukkie oppa harus mentraktir kami kue"

"iya Kang Ji-ah~ hemm apa kau tidak lelah menanyakan hal yang sama?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kang Ji dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Kang Ji menggeleng.

"tentu saja tidak! Karena aku sangat senang! Aku berharap bel pulang sekolah cepat berbunyi" kata Kang Ji membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. Tidak jauh dari bangku keduanya, Donghae tengah menatap mereka. Dia menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam hatinya.

"tidak mungkin… ini semua salah! Tidak mungkin dia yang aku pikirkan! Aku kesal karena perasaan sahabat dekat, bukan yang lain" kata Donghae pelan, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya.

_skiptime_

#Kang Ji pov

Setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah. Aku langsung mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae oppa meninggalkan kelas. Mungkin hari ini kesempatanku mendekatkan mereka. Walaupun aku merasakan keanehan pada Hae oppa. Bermula tadi saat mengucapkan selamat atas kesembuhan Hyukkie oppa. Dan berlanjut sampai sekarang. Contohnya saat kami ke bioskop. Hae oppa dengan anehnya memilih duduk dibangkuku yang berada disamping tembok. Padahal itu tempatku dan masih ada tempat tersisa di sebelah Hyukkie oppa. Tapi dengan sifat kekanakanya dia menyuruhku geser. Belum lagi kejadian minuman itu. Hae oppa langsung menyemburkan minumannya saat tahu bahwa minuman itu bekas Eunhyuk oppa. Padahal dia tidak pernah melakukanya! Bahkan dulu dia lebih memilih meminum bekas Eunhyuk oppa daripada membeli minuman yang baru.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hae oppa? Setelah kejadian di kolam renang itu tingkahnya jadi semakin aneh! Tuhan… semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

#Kang Ji pov end

Toko kue di pertokoan dekat sekolah tampak ramai. Di bangku dekat jendela, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kang Ji sedang duduk menunggu pesanan mereka. Setelah pesanan itu datang Donghae langsung menyeruput kopi expresonya, Kang Ji melahap kue keringnya dan Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap cake strawberry dan pisang dihadapanya.

"kenapa oppa diam saja? Tidak suka dengan cake itu?"

"eum aniya… hanya saja aku teringat sesuatu"

"sesuatu apa oppa?"

"kemarin saat aku berniat mengambil surat dikotak depan, aku menemukan bingkisan yang didalamnya berisi cake. Dan cake itu persis seperti ini" jelas Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae seketika tersedak. Kang Ji langsung memberikan segelas air pada namja tampan itu.

"oppa ini kenapa sih?"

"oh ti-tidak… aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat orang gila disana" kata Donghae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Eunhyuk dan Kang Ji menatap jendela, mencari orang gila yang dikatakan Donghae. "mu-mungkin dia sudah pergi"

"oppa sakit ya? sikapmu sangat aneh"

"i-iya, dari kemarin aku memang kurang enak badan"

"kita pulang saja" kata Eunhyuk membuat dua orang itu menatapnya.

"kenapa pulang oppa? Belum sore kan?"

"tapi Hae sakit! Bagaimana nanti kalau jadi lebih parah… jalan-jalankan bisa lain waktu! Kajja kita pulang" Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Donghae ikut berdiri.

"tidak usah! Kan aku yang sakit, jadi aku saja yang pulang… kalian teruskan saja makannya"

"tidak bisa begitu, tadi kita berangkat sama-sama pulang juga harus sama-sama kan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Membuat Donghae seperti tersihir dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kang Ji kembali menautkan alis melihat dua namja dihadapanya ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bercanda. Kang Ji yang ada ditengah selalu mencoba mengusir rasa kecanggungan yang sangat tampak di antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. saat dipersimpangan, Kang Ji berhenti dan melambaikan tanganya.

"lho Kang Ji bukanya rumahmu masih satu arah dengan kami"

"hehe nde Hae oppa, tapi aku ada keperluan di blok sana! Kalian pulanglah dulu, annyeong" Kang Ji yang sengaja memisahkan diri berlari kebelokan lainnya. Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan Donghae langsung menunduk malu. Donghae yang merasakan perasaan aneh memilih mengalihkan tatapannya. Mereka terus terdiam, padahal saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di tengah jalan. Sampai suara sepeda motor mengintruksi mereka kembali kealam nyata.

Donghae langsung mendekap Eunhyuk dan menjatuhkan diri di troktoar saat tahu sepeda motor itu melaju begitu kencang. Posisi Eunhyuk yang berada di atas Donghae membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Eunhyuk dengan begitu jelas, kulit putih susunya yang halus, hidung mancung dan mata bulat coklatnya. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki wajah yang manis bahkan sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Dia juga menatap bibir kissable yang berwarna plum itu. Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tapi yang jelas, selain indah bibir itu juga lembut dan manis. Kalau tidak ada kejadian dikolam renang itu, sampai sekarang mungkin Donghae tidak akan tahu rasa dari bibir yang membuatnya hampir kecanduan itu.

"Donghae gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Donghae mengerjapkan mata dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"gwencana, kau juga tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Donghae yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh si namja manis. "kalau begitu kajja kita pergi" mereka berdua berjalan pulang dalam keheningan. Sesampainya didepan rumah masing-masing. Eunhyuk menyempatkan melihat kebelakang, bermaksud mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya. Tapi dia harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena Donghae langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa melihatnya. Eunhyuk menunduk sedih dan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya dengan lunglai. Setelah sampai dikamar, Donghae langsung membuang tasnya kesembarang tempat. Dia mengajak rambutnya frustasi lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. pikirannya kacau saat ini, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"argh…. Ada denganmu Lee Donghae?! oh tuhan, apakah aku sudah gila? Kenapa dengan perasaanku ini?" geram Donghae sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "tidak! Tidak! Ini salah, apa yang aku rasakan ini salah! Pasti ada kekeliruan disini?"

Ditempat lain, kamar milik si namja manis. Eunhyuk tampak duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil menunduk mencengkram kedua tangan. Bulir air menetes dari mata bulat indahnya. Isakan kecil terdengar, memberitahukan seberapa sedihnya dia saat ini.

"hiks…hiks… a-aku hiks…. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengharap lebih hiks… seharusnya aku sadar hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini hiks… tuhan~ kenapa aku memiliki perasaan ini? Hiks.. aku tidak mau dia pergi karena perasaanku"

Di kamar lainnya, kamar milik Kang Ji. Yeoja tomboy ini tengah asik menelpon.

"nde songsaenim, nde… ghamsamnidha" Kang Ji mematikan telponnya lalu bersorak di tempat tidur. "ini pasti berhasil! Pokoknya aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Hae oppa dan Hyukkie oppa agar dapat bersama! selama aku masih bisa bernapas, aku akan berjuang"

.

.TBC

.

. uda lama ndak nulis ini ff, hemm uda jamuran ya mungkin -_-

Gomawo nde uda review ff saia yang ini, yah walaupun saia ndak bisa bikin cerita bagus, tapi saia tetap berjuang melestarikan haehyuk shipper #apa'an coba hadeh *ditendang

Saia Cuma berharap semoga peminat ff ndak berkurang, apalagi yang haehyuk shipper? Amien #teriak pakai toa kelurahan

Balas-balas review (yang chap 1 saia juga balas disini, mian yang kemarin ndak saia balas soalanya kebanyakan pundung lihat review yang sedikit) hehehe mianhae #bow

(Chap 1 )

Ranigaem1: iya kasihan saia, berjuang tapi si ikan ndak peka juga #dibakar hae

MingKyuMingKyu: nde chingu pasti haehyuk kok

Kim hyun soo: iya salam kenal juga chingu ^^, iya ini pasti akan dilanjut pelan tapi pasti hehehe, waaa sama chingu aku juga suka bukan suka lagi haehyuk itu eomma ama appaku hehehe #ditendang polarize kebulan, pasti chingu… pasti haehyuk aku lestarikan gimana pun caranya, eum emang binatang atau hutan kali Ji dilestarikan hehehe iya deng #digeplak sandal, iya chingu gomawo^^

HAEHYUK IS REAL: hihihi iya-iya di semua ff saia kayaknya haek trus yang ndak peka hadoh, kebiasaan -_-, hihihi si Kang Ji masih misteri disini, tapi dia pasti berjuang supaya si couple ikan bisa bersatu, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

(Chap 2 )

Zhouhee1015: hahaha kayaknya si gitu chingu, hae itu malu-malu apa malu-maluin sih? #muka polos, heheh gomawo reviewnya

Ranigaem1: wawawa emang haehyuk disini so sweet ya? baru nyadar hehe, gomawo chingu uda suka karakter si eomma, ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya^^

MingKyuMingKyu: nde ini uda dilanjut, gomawo

Novaanchofishy: hihihihi benarkah manis? Waaaa #nari2 bareng hyukma, gomawo uda suka, ini uda dilanjut lo?

Nanazz: iya, gomawo semangatnya ^^, hehehe ini mungkin uda menjamur saia baru nongolin lagi, mianhae chingu #bow

Polarise437: waaaa ini masih chap awal chingu? Belum waktunya bersatu hehehe, chingu kalau si hyuknya direbut kasihan donghaeknya dong? Entar dia ama siapa? Tanyakan pada ikan yang bergoyang #emang ada, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Jiae: ini uda dilanjut chingu, setelah sekian lama terbengkalai karena kelalaian saia, mian #bow, waaa hae pendiam ya? padahal saia mau buat hae cool lo? Gomawo reviewnya chingu

HAEHYUK IS REAL: baru tau ada istilah ragu-ragu ikan? #wajah polos, muehehehehe oke oke ini uda dilanjut lo chingu

Jiae-haehyuk: hehehe iya ini uda dilanjut chingu, mian karena saia suka ngilang dan mentekantarkan ff seenaknya #bunuh diri dipohon cabe, kayaknya chap ini uda kejawab perasaan pak ikan untuk buk ikannya #digoreng haehyuk, hehehe ini konfliknya ndak parah-parah banget kok chingu jadi si hyukma ndak tersakiti banget, tenang ^^ nde karena Kang Ji suka dan cinta ama haehyuk, mereka couple yang bikin orang iri, pokoknya haehyuk hehe, gomawo reviewnya chingu

.

.see you next chap my friend


End file.
